False Mind Tricks
by BlackWolfe32
Summary: Padmé is tired of trying to get six-year-old twins, Luke and Leia, to take a bath. Then Anakin comes up with a plan to get them in the tub. But what will happen when Leia and Luke have a plan of their own?
1. Idea

I know that most of you want me to be working on my Twilight story, but I have the dreaded writer's block! I have decided to use Star Wars as my personal outlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Star Wars!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

"But mommy! We don't wanna take a bath!" Luke and Leia complained.

Padmé sighed. She was exhausted from trying to get the six-year-old twins to take a bath. It was like this every night. Always ending with water every where. All she had wanted was for one time things to go smoothly. That obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Why won't you two take a bath?" Padmé asked them, irritated.

"Well, we are just gonna end up getting dirty again," Leia said to get like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luke nodded his head.

"But daddy is taking his shower right now. Why can't you guys take one like him?" Padmé asked, hoping to persuade them.

"He's a grown up. Grown ups need to shower for when they go to work. We don't go to work, so we don't have to take a bath," Luke said, rather proud with himself for knowing such things.

Padmé, not wanting to deal with the bath time situation, sighed in defeat, "Fine, you two can take it tomorrow morning. I'm going to have a long conversation about this with your father tonight though."

The twins quickly got their pajamas on and ran to the bedroom they both shared. They then hopped on their bunk beds with Leia on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Padmé and Anakin POV**

When Padmé went to her and Anakin's bedroom, she found Anakin standing their with a towel hanging loosely around his waist while he used another to dry his hair. His back was to her, but he knew she was standing behind him even with footsteps as quiet as hers.

"What have I told you about using two towels, Anakin?" she asked teasingly.

"Would you rather I use this towel?" he retorted while turning around to show Padmé he was holding up the towel that was previously hung around his waist. He just stood there in his birthday siut, smirking at Padmé who was laughing at him.

"Put some clothes on!"

…

"You look like you really needed that laugh," Anakin said to her while smiling after he had got on some boxes and they were all settled under their covers.

"The twins refused to take a bath, once again. I wish that, just once, it would not be a battle to get them in the tub," Padmé told him. He hated seeing her so distressed.

"Maybe we should think of a plan to get them to take a bath?" Anakin suggested. Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Are we that desperate?"

"I think so," he replied while chuckling. Padmé sighed.

"Any suggestions?"

They both sat up in their bed and started thinking of plans. Suddenly, Anakin stood up.

"I got it!" he yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Luke and Leia POV**

When Padmé left, Leia jumped off her bunk bed and told Luke to get up.

"Why do I have to get up?" Luke whined. He was just about to fall asleep.

"Look Luke, do you wanna take a bath?" Leia asked him. He shook his head, "Well, mommy is talking to daddy about making us take a bath. Maybe if we listen in on them, we could prevent them from making us take a bath!"

Luke's eyes widened, "But what if daddy catches us? He's a Jedi Knight!"

"I think this time will be different. He'll be too distracted by thinking of ways to get us in that tub! Let's go listen to them."

"Wow Leia, sometimes you can be very smart," Luke told her as they went around the house to their parents' room.

"Shhhh! Do you want to get us caught?!" Leia exclaimed. Luke shook his head.

When they got to their parents' room, they saw that the door was closed. They pressed their ears against the door to try and hear what was going on on the other side.

"Maybe we should think of a plan to get them to take a bath?" they heard. It sounded like their father.

"I told you they were thinking of plans!" Leia whispered to Luke. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Any suggestions?" Their mother asked. Suddenly it got very quiet.

"What's going-" Luke never got to finish his sentence.

"I got it!" both twins jumped, frightened by their dad's sudden outburst.

"What?!" their mother exclaimed.

"I could use one of my Jedi mind tricks on them! Man, why haven't I thought of this before?" Luke and Leia rolled their eyes.

"Because it would never work," Padmé said exactly what the twins were thinking.

"You don't know that," Anakin said.

"Our children are very smart," the twins beamed behind the door.

"Mommy thinks I'm smart, why don't you?" Luke whispered to his sister.

"You're the kid who almost got a pretzel stuck in your nose," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now shhhh, they're talking again," Leia told him.

"It's worth a try," Anakin said. There was silence, then a sigh.

"Fine, we can try your mind trick thingy," Padmé surrendered. The twins had heard enough and headed back to their bunk beds. When they got back, they devised a plan of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! There will be more ;)


	2. Plans in Action

**Luke and Leia POV**

The twins, Luke and Leia, usually got up at around 8:30 A.M. But this particular morning had them up pretty early, even before their parents.

"Leia, do you really think this plan of ours is going to work?" Luke asked, unsure of everything.

"It's fool proof," she replied. They were in Luke's bed, discussing their plan.

"But what if they find out we're faking it? Or worse, what if dad really can control our minds?!"

They had been arguing for the past ten minutes about their plan.

"I doubt he'll be able to control my mind. I don't know about you though," Leia told him.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, angry.

"I guess I'll have to be a good actress," Leia said, ignoring his outburst, "So, do you understand what we have to do?"

"Yes. When dad tries to control our minds, we have to pretend that he is actually doing it to us. But when he says to get in the tub we walk closer to mom and dad, still pretending to be hypnotized. That will make them confused. Then we push them in the bath full of water to see how they like it," Luke finished all in one breath. Leia nodded her head while he tried to get his breath back by taking big breathes of air.

"We should be good then. Mom is probably gonna make us take the bath after we eat breakfast. We are going to have to make it seem like we don't want to take a bath or they may think something is wrong with us," Leia said.

"Okay! This is gonna be great!" Luke said excitedly, "Now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Padmé and Anakin POV**

When Anakin woke up, he saw that he had drooled all over the pillow he was grasping protectively. He tossed it to the side and looked over to his right. Padmé was still sleep. He stared at her beauty for awhile before he remembered their little plan.

"Padmé... Padmé... time to wake up," he whispered into her ear. She groaned and rolled onto her other side. Anakin sighed.

"I guess it's gonna be the hard way," he got on top of her and started tickling her. At first, he got no response. Then after a little bit, Padmé started to stir.

She woke up with her eyes wide open and started to laugh. Anakin started laughing with her. Padmé grabbed his arms and rolled on top of him.

"What are you doing Ani?" she asked, still laughing. He shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up. It's time for our plan to unfold," he said in a deep voice. Padmé's smile widened.

"Oh ya! Let me take my shower first. Maybe you could make breakfast?" she asked. When he agreed, she got off of him and headed for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

When Anakin went into the kitchen, he saw that the twins were already there. They looked like they were coloring.

"What are you kids doing up so early?" he asked them. They turned their heads towards him, startled.

"We just wanted to get a jumpstart on the day," Leia replied, and Luke nodded. They went back to coloring.

"Well, I was going to make some breakfast. What would you guys like?" they dropped their coloring stuff and looked at him, eyes sparkling.

"Bacon!" they both yelled.

"Okay, bacon it is," Anakin said while smiling, "You guys will have to put your stuff away first. Maybe later you can get it back out."

Luke and Leia grabbed their stuff and ran into their room. Then Anakin heard a large crash. He rushed inside their room and saw Luke jumping on their box, trying to get their stuff to fit, while Leia directed him.

"You guys! You have to put them in there neatly! Now help me pick them up before mommy gets out of the shower!" Anakin told them. When Padmé wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

When they finished, they went back to the kitchen. There was a loud beeping on the stove.

"The bacon is done!" Luke yelled. Anakin went over to the bacon and fixed everyone's plates.

"Mmmm... something smells delicious," a mysterious voice said.

"Mommy!" Luke and Leia ran towards Padmé's outstretched arms. She lifted them up and gave each of them a kiss.

"Daddy made us bacon!" Leia exclaimed. Padmé put the twins down. They raced back into the kitchen.

"You made bacon?" Padmé asked her husband as she walked into the kitchen. He nodded and handed her plate to her.

Everyone got their plates and sat at the table.

"This is really good! I'm impressed," Padmé said.

"At my cooking skills?" Anakin questioned.

"That you actually know how to work things besides your lightsaber, spaceships, droids, and pods," she teased. Anakin glared at her as the twins giggled.

…

"Alright, time to take a bath you two," Padmé told Luke and Leia after they all put the dishes away. The bathtub was already filled with water.

"Do we have to mommy?" Leia whined. She elbowed Luke.

"Huh? Oh ya! We don't want to take a bath," he winked at Leia. Anakin saw this small exchange and lowered his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we just don't think we need to take a bath," Leia responded.

"This is your last chance to take a bath. If you do it now, we can forget the past and hope that you guys will be more willing to take a bath in the future," Padmé said.

"We aren't taking that bath," Luke said. Padmé leaned over to Anakin.

"Do the plan," she whispered in his ear. Anakin straightened up.

"You two leave me no choice," he told the twins. Luke and Leia glanced at each other. Anakin raised his left hand.

"You two will take a bath," Anakin said, using the force on them.

"We will take a bath," they said in unison. Unbeknownst to Anakin and Padmé, Luke and Leia were faking it. Just according to plan.

"You will undress and get in the water," Anakin forced them.

"We will undress and get in the water," They repeated. But instead of undressing, they walked forward and went past their parents.

"What the-," Anakin said as he and Padmé turned around to look at the children. The twins stood in their direction, unmoving and unblinking. Then they charged at their parents, pushing them in the tub filled with water.


End file.
